Back To Forks
by samanthadawnn22
Summary: Formally: When You Lose Someone. After Edward Leaves, Bella is Changed by her best friend. When she and her new vampire family move back to Forks, Washington, who will she run into? Will she accept the love she's rediscovered, or refuse him? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! I had a new idea for a story a couple weeks ago and I decided to write it out. I haven't updated my other story in quite a while and I blame that on moving, no internet, but mainly writer's block. If anyone of you have read my other story, **_**Finding My Brother**_**, and you have some ideas for it, please PM me or comment. I know this is kind of short, but I already have the next chapter typed. I just want some feedback. **

**So Review and lemme know! :)**

"Theo," I sighed after I finished my third shot. The alcohol was warming my throat and chest, making me feel partly whole again. "Can I have another one?"

"Please Bell, slow down. Your not twenty-one yet, so be a little discreet. I really need this job." I rolled my eyes. I wanted to drown my sorrows. Isn't that what people do at bars? Drink their horrible lives away? It seems that that was what I was doing. I met Theo a year ago. He hit on me while I was in Port Angeles with Angela. After I politely turned him down, we bonded and became really good friends.

Its been two years since that day. The day Edward left. I could hardly live, just surviving for Charlie's sake was hard. Then Jacob showed up, and there seemed like some part of me wanted to live again. But, then he left, too. That was when I really wished for death. When Angela dragged me out of my house, it was the first time in months I had really been anywhere other than school. When Theo approached me, it would've broke my heart, but my heart was already broken into a million pieces. He looked so nervous I almost laughed even though I hardly had the energy.

His wavey black hair and tawny eyes were the first thing that stood out about him. His hair was long, it came just over his ears. His jaw was strong and square, and he was about a head taller than I was. If I weren't so in love with Edward, I would've thought he was attractive. Well, I _do_ think he's attractive, I'm just not attracted to him. He kept running his hand through his hair nervously and figiting with his shirt.

"Um, hello. I'm Theo." he smiled, unsure of my response. I still wonder what I must've looked like when we met. I knew I had lost weight, I was thin, and paler than normal. I haven't gotten a good nights rest since Edward left, so I probably had dark circles under my eyes. I still, to this day, don't know why he wanted to come up and ask me out. Out of all the beautiful girls around us, he chose me.

"I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand and he took it with a firm grip. "Bella, would you like to join me for coffee later?" his eyes were pleading and I felt horrible for having to do what I was about to. "I'm sorry Theo, but I can't." His face fell, but quickly had another smile on his face. "Its alright. Someone as pretty as you was bound to be taken. Friends?"

I was shocked at his response. I expected him to just walk away. And the fact that he wanted to be friends, though he hardly knew me was very kind. It kind of woke me up from my lethargic way of life. "Sure." and I felt myself smile. _Really_ smile for the first time in almost a year.

Now he's my best friend. He's twenty-three and I'm twenty. We now live together in an apartment outside of Port Angeles. He works at a bar and I work at a bookstore. I'd say were both pretty well off. He gets a bit in tips added to his regular pay and I make a decent amount. Our apartment is a two bedroom, two bath, with a kitchen, dining room, and living room.

After a year of us knowing each other, my life has brightened exceptionally. Though I'll never forget about Edward, he was my first and only love. Sometimes I feel like an emotional wreck. There's times when I wish for death, and others when I'm thankful I'm still alive. I smiled gently in achievement as Theo sat a drink on the bar in front of me. I picked it up and sniffed it. It smelt sweet.

I breathed deeply, watching the languid smoke that hovered above everyone's heads. It swirled slightly around me and I felt my lungs constrict and I coughed. I saw Theo smile and I heard him chuckle quietly. I shot him a look and returned to my drink, sipping the last bit and put it back down on the bar. I slowly raked my fingernails against the rough texture of the dark wood the bar was made of. Some parts were smooth, others were rugged from wear and customers engraving their names and other stuff into it.

I felt the affects of the alcohol steadily now. I was beginning to forget. They were barely on the edge of my brain, the Cullens.

"Could I try a cigarette?" I asked him as I watched a man across the room take a long drag of his. It was oddly sensual and I wanted to try it.

Disdain crossed Theo's features. "No. Come on Bella, were going home." he grabbed my arm leading me to the door. "Sandra!" he shouted turning at the last minute, "I'm going on home, Bella's not feeling well." I didn't turn to see her look and nod. She owned the bar. I knew she disapproved of him letting me drink, but she didn't protest, knowing we were still young and wanted to have fun. Even though the whole point of me drinking wasn't for _fun._

I woke up when I felt Theo pick me up from the front passenger seat of his car. He had a 1997 midnight blue Chevy Corvette. Man, did he love that car. I've never seen anything he loved more than it. **(A/N: pic on my profile)**

When we made it into our apartment, he took me to my room and put me to bed. I relaxed into the mattress, pulling the comforter up to my chin and Theo kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Bell." he said as he left the room.

I remember waking from hearing myself screaming. Hot tears trailed down my cheeks. I brought my knees up to my chest and laid my head on them as a sob escaped me. I tried to stay quiet; I didn't want to wake Theo. He had already been through this with me too many times to count. I hated the dreams, but I craved them at the same time. They were the only reminder I had left that he was real. That _Edward_ was real. It was a replay of the scene in the woods where he left me. A haunting reminder of what was and what will never be.

Guilt flooded through me as I heard my door open and two strong arms wrapped around me. I leaned into him, not realizing how much I needed his comfort. After I calmed back down, he demanded to know everything. Everything that happened between me and the Cullens. Why I missed them so much, why they meant so much to me. His eyes burnt into me. I felt my will give way, and I spilt my secret, _their_ secret. I knew it was wrong of me, but it felt so good to tell someone. I just hoped he didn't think I was crazy. He nodded with every word I said, every detail I told him. After I finished, he was quiet, contemplating. And then the questions began. I felt like I was lecturing on _Vampire 101_.

"So there is such a thing as vampires?" he asked, once again for reassurance. "Yes." I stated simply.

"I believe you." he spoke quietly.

**Once again, I know it was short. The next chapter will definitely be longer. **

**Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, I wanted to give it like a week or so for some reviews to come. I got a few, and to those of you who reviewed: Thank you :) I greatly appreciated them. I really want to know how you guys feel about this story. **

**There is not going to be any romance between Bella and Theo. I'm for Edward all the way :p.**

***Two weeks later***

"Hey, Bell, I'm going out for a bit to pick up some stuff. Do we need anything?" I looked away from the television and faced Theo. Something was wrong. I had that feeling in the bottom of my stomach. It was a mix of nausea and nerves. For a minute I considered telling him not to go, to stay here with me and that we'd go together to the store tomorrow. But, then he'd want to know why, and call me ridiculous for thinking something bad would happen. There was hardly any crime in our area, and the people were friendly. I was being ridiculous, so I pushed the feeling to the back of my mind and ignored it, focusing on the question he asked me. Needing anything? I went over a few things in my mind and said the ones we were most likely out of.

"Milk, bread, some soda...Oh! Pick up some oreos too, please?" He smiled at me, his tawney eyes twinkling at my request.

"Okay, well I'll see ya in a bit, call me if you need anything. Love you, Bell!" he called as he went out the door. "You too!" I shouted after him. Angela, my only real friend from Forks High School stopped by a few nights ago to catch up. I hadn't seen her since she left for college with her boyfriend, now fiancee, Ben. I laughed to myself as I remembered her reaction to Theo and I living together.

_"Buzzz"_

_Theo And I looked at each other and I smiled. I got up to buzz her in. "Angela?" I said into the intercom. "Bella?" I heard Angela's voice come back through the speaker, "Is that you?" she asked. "Yea, come on up!" _

_I was excited. Theo could easily tell, he laughed at me while I squirmed on the couch eagerly. A knock came from the door and I answered it quickly. Angela was standing there smiling wide and immediately flung her arms around me. I hugged her back tightly. "Come in, please!_

_She walked in before me, and did a full circle, looking around the apartment. She had yet to notice Theo, who was sprawled comfortably on the couch watching us with interest. _

_"Wow, Bella, your place is amazing!" her brown eyes were just as honest as they'd always been. I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks, "Well, it's not just mine," I said and she cocked her head to the side, "Who lives here with you?" _

_"Ahem," Theo cleared his throat, immeadiately gaining her attention. "Hi, I'm Theo, Bella's best friend and roomate." The shock that covered Angela's face was enough for me to giggle a little at her. She was checking him out, I could see it. His angular face and square jaw were gorgeous. His looks just screamed bad boy, due to his latest style change. "Um, hello." Angela stuck out her hand and Theo shook it. Her face was red from embarassment and I felt the need to save her. _

_"Theo, could you put on some coffee? I'm going to give Ange a tour while we catch up." I walked her through the apartment, showing her everything. When I opened the door to my bedroom, she quickly pulled me inside and shut the door behind her. When she turned to face me, her eyes were full of questions, but being herself, she didn't ask. She waited for permission to ask. "Go ahead, ask away." It had been a while since I had any girl talk. The estrogen filling my room was invigorating and I was happy to dish about my life and how great it was. I didn't say anything about missing Edward, or loosing Jacob. It would ruin the moment. What would she said if I told her I was still hung up on Edward? If I were to say "Yea, Ange, I still love him. I would've loved him for all eternity if only he would've given me the chance." Yea right. She'd call me crazy, or obsessed. What's even worse is that its true. I would have. _

_"So, who the heck is Theo? Are you dating, your _living_ together?" she rambled on and on quickly. I didn't want to burst her happiness bubble, she was smiling like a madman, but I had too, and I explained to her that her assumptions were wrong. Her face only fell slightly and she was still happy that I was happy. Or as happy as I let her think I was._

_After the tour, Angela, Theo, and I sat in the living room and just talked and joked around. It was nice to have two of my best friends with me. When she left, she promised to keep touch and come visit me when she got the chance. _

I turned the TV off and went to my room to scan my bookshelf. I looked over all the titles, the different sized spines created an unbalanced balance. I knew all of them well, I loved them. I ran my fingers over them, the varying textures were familiar, they were some of the only permanent things I've had. I spotted the one I wanted and grabbed it. Wuthering Heights. I made some hot cocoa and sat back down on the couch, loosing myself in the plot of the story.

***1 hour later***

The home phone rang, pulling me out of the story.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is there a Miss Bella Swan there?" I heard a male voice come through the line. I was getting worried; The voice wasn't familiar. "This is she," I heard myself say.

"Miss swan, this is officer Murad, from the Port Angeles Police Department. I was calling because we found a 1997 blue Chevy Corvette registered to a Theo Montgomery. It was found parked on the side of the road close to the town of Forks. It seemed to be heading back from the town. We found his cell phone and his wallet inside. You were listed as his emergency contact." I was dumbfounded as a million scenarios passed through my mind. Was he dead? Did someone steal his car then leave it on the road with him left behind?

"Wh-what happened? What's wrong?" I stuttered into the phone. My hands were shaking now.

"Well, we've found his car and his stuff inside it, but we can't find him." The officer sounded tired, and desperate. But, I could hear the determination in his voice. I dropped the reciever. I couldn't breathe. My eyes filled with tears Where was he? Was it kidnap? Did someone murder him. He had been close to Forks. Did Victoria come for me and kill him to let me know she was coming. We were together so much I'm sure my scent would reside on him, on his clothes. Fear struck me, for Theo and for myself. I could only pray that she didn't know where we lived. That Theo was still alive. That he was safe. I let the tears fall and I grieved over my best friend, my brother. He didn't leave me willingly like Edward and Jacob.

I went to bed and stayed there.

Two weeks have come and gone. Theo still hadn't been found. I was beginning to loose hope, what little hope I had left. I was barely living. I feared to go outside by myself, but I desperately needed food. Both our fridge and pantry were empty. I walked outside and took out my keys to my car I hardly ever drove. It was a pearl white 2009 BMW M3 Coupe. A birthday present from Theo. I loved my car, but I hardly ever got to drive it, considering Theo drove us everywhere. Not anymore I guess. My eyes began to sting and I tried my best to calm myself. I got in and put the key in the ignition. It smelt different inside the car then it did the last time I drove it. It usually just smells like new car and my floral perfume, but now it smelt like evergreens and cinnamon. It reminded me of Christmas. Looking for the source of the smell, I glanced up to my rear-view mirror. Maybe I had hung an air freshner? No; there was nothing there. I went ahead and adjusted it so I could see better, but when I did I saw a flash of something in my back seat. Startled, I turned around quickly. I was speechless at what I saw. Or rather _who _I saw. I was face to face with striking crimson eyes, a familiar head of black hair, and a defiant square jaw.

"Theo?" I gasped.

"Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter... Enjoy! :)**

I sat there speachless for probably thirty seconds, and Theo took those moments to begin ranting.

"Bella! Where have you been? Do you have any idea how long I've sat in this stupid cramped car waiting for you to come outside? I couldn't even walk into our building without scaring the shit out of someone." He glared at me with fondness seeping through his anger. I was barely listening though, too focused on his changes, the pale, perfect complexion, the thinner, sharper features of his face, and most of all, his horrifying eyes. I had never been more disurbed, seeing a newborn this close. Edward had told me stories about them. Should't Theo be trying to kill me in a rage of thirst right now? I was desperately confused, but I wasn't scared like I should be. Vampire or not, this was still Theo.

"You were changed?" I mumbled, knowing that he heard me. "Are you not thirsty?" my voice was getting stronger now, more confident.

"Yes, I was changed. And no, I'm not thirsty. It's odd, I don't find humans to smell particularly appetizing like you said vampires do. I drank from animals for the past two weeks. They smell much better than humans. Maybe there's something wrong with me." He said in a upsettingly calm way. It was weird really. Has he already come to terms with it?

"I don't know. Some vampires have powers and certain skills, maybe thats yours. Who changed you?" I found myself coming to terms with it. It's not like I've never had a vampire friend before. I just don't know if I could stand to get older why he stays forever frozen.

"A woman named Victoria,-" "Oh no." I cut him off. She really was after me. Oh God. What would we do? Could Theo protect me? "Bell, its fine." he layed his hand on my arm in a soothing gesture. The icy temperature was familiar, yet stunning still. "I killed her. She told me you were the reason she changed me. She smelled you on me, and thought she'd use me to get to you. I refused obviously, and killed her out of instinct. I don't know what came over me, but the urge to protect you was overwhelming and I just did it. Your my little sister, how could I not?" He spoke quickly and I struggled to catch everything. He watched me unsurely, waiting for my reaction.

"Oh my God. Thank you Theo." I stumbled over my words as all my worry faded away. I was safe. I blinked and Theo was in the passenger seat beside me. "Bell, you have no idea how cool this is, to feel this way."

I hate to burst his bubble, but I had to say something. "What about your family, what about me? Theo, you realize you'll leave all of us behind one day. You'll live forever now."

"Bella, you know all my immediate family is dead, and my distant family lives in England." I saw a flash of sadness fall over his striking face, and had to look away. His family died in a plane crash when he was seven. They were coming back from London and the engine failed. He wasn't with them because he was sick and had to stay with a family friend at their home in the U.S.. He continued to speak, the sadness gone from his face, "and of course, I could change you as well. We could stay together forever." He winked playfully, he was joking about the romance in his statement, but not about changing me. I was silent, thoughtful. He could change me. The idea was crazy, I had always wanted Edward to change me so we could be together. A surge of excitement filled me at the opportunity. I couldn't leave Theo alone, and maybe Edward would want me if I were a vampire. I knew I'd be leaving Charlie and Renee and all my other friends behind, but this was my life. Charlie had just gotten remarried to Sue Clearwater, and Renee had Phil. They'd both be fine.

"Okay." I smiled. Theo returned it happily. "But first, I'm starving, and we have to fake my death." I giggled a little at my statement, and Theo chuckled along with me. My laughter was completely inferior to his. His sounded like a trio of low key bells, pure and clear.

***A Day Later***

It was done. Our plan was for me to just disappear, I decided faking a death would be a lot more complicated and my parents would be heartbroken. We'd leave my car, all my belongings, everything. Theo had inherited at least five million dollars from his parents after they died. He had just told me this, as I was unaware of their jobs or economic status. We could live on that for a while and eventually get jobs. It would cover a house, cars, and college, and thats all we needed to start out.

Theo bought a house in Maine and we booked flights to go there. It had descent cloud cover and we would just stay away from people until my thirst was controlled enough to be around them.

When we arrived, I stared speechless at the house. It was beautiful, by far more larger than anything Theo or I would ever need. It was a log home, two story, and it was lakeside. **(A/N: Pic on profile) **"Geez, how much did this set you back?" I said in wonder. He just laughed at my dumbfounded inside, we picked our rooms and unpacked. We had stopped at the closest mall and I did some shopping. My room was large with large windows overlooking the lake. The house was already furnished. The walls were a neutral brown. My bed was a white queen size canopy style. It was pretty, but it seemed really girly. I decided I would probably change it later, along with the color of the walls. The carpet was soft and cusiony beneath my feet. It was pale white, almost the color of Theo's skin.

I guess we shouldn't waste any time. "Theo?" In an instant he was there at my door way. "I'm ready." was all I said and he was next to me. He picked me up and laid me on the bed, letting me get comfortable. "It'll burn like Hell." he sighed, preparing me as well as himself. "I know, let's just get it over with." I said calmly. I was ready for this. My eyes followed his every move as he leaned over me, wrapping his arms around me as if to give me a hug, and placed his face in the crook of my neck. He kissed my neck in apology, just before biting down on my skin. Every coherent thought I had slipped away, and all I could focus on was the burning. I was aware I was screaming in the beginning, but somehow I gained control and quieted down. I wanted death, I wanted it more than anything in the world. My body was charring from the inside out, fire burning everything in it's path. Would I survive this? I was no longer aware of my body parts, of my movements. Everything was on fire. The inferno felt like it lasted forever, before it started to disappear. Slowly beginning from my fingertips and my toes. The coolness was soothing, the absence of pain was startling. But, just as the fire fell away out of my arms and legs, it receded to my chest, where it built, hotter than what seemed possible. I prayed that it was almost over. My heart was racing and I heart it stutter once, twice, then fall silent, and I was free from the flames. The release of pain was all I could comprehend for a few seconds. I layed there, sensing everything around me. I breathed deeply, the action felt wrong, but I liked it. I smelled the cedar and oak of the house, the crispness of the forest, and the closest thing to me that smelt like cinnamon and evergreens, with a hint of sunshine and rain.

I opened my eyes to my new life as a vampire, and faced Theo with a smile.

**Okay, guys! I plan on updating within the next few days, so please review and tell me what ya think! :) **

**Oh! and I need some help with my summary, I'm not quite sure how to word it. I like how I have it, but I just need it worded different so if anyone could help me out that'd be great, Thanks! **

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the 4th chapter! I know I'm skipping through time kinda quickly but, it's needed so I don't upload a pointless chapter. Read and Review! :)**

***Thirty Years Later***

"Bella!" I heard Henley yell as it echoed through the house. There was, of course, no point in yelling, I would've heard her if she whispered and vice versa. "Yes?" I spoke as if she were standing in front of me, instead of being one story below, in her own bedroom. I guess she realized yelling was pointless as I heard her speak normally. "Have you seen my purple pumps?" I sighed in welcomed annoyance. She was obsessed with clothes and heels. It reminded me of Alice Cullen, my once best friend and sister. I sighed again, only this time it was filled with sadness. In my thirty years as a vampire, I haven't encountered the Cullens once. In some ways I wanted to. I wanted to be able to have that wonderful family that was taken from me. I wanted to feel Alice's tiny frame grip me in a hug because she missed me so. I wanted Emmett to play a joke on me so that I could be mad, but still pleased that we were so close, like brother and sister. I wanted to see my second pair of parents, Carlisle and Esme. I would welcome a glare from Rosalie and a friendly nod from Jasper. But, most of all, I wanted Edward, even though he didn't want me. I needed to feel the sparks of electricity that shot through me when we touched, I needed to feel his lips on mine. I touched my lips with my fingertips, imagining us together, both vampires, _equals._ My fingers were smooth, as were my lips. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly and deeply.

It would probably never happen. Even if we were to meet again, they probably wouldn't want me. They didn't even say goodbye before they left.

"Do you know?" Henley's high pitched voice carried up to me. She was back to yelling, beginning to get frustrated. Henley and I shared the same shoe size, her twin sister, Hendrix, does too. "Yea, hold on," I walked into my closet and searched through my shelves of shoes. My style has much improved since my human days. Also, Henley is practically my stylist, so that helps too. I grabbed the pair she was looking for and took them down to her. She turned just as I walked in, smiled grabbed the shoes from me and hugged them to her chest. I rolled my eyes at her obvious love for them.

We discovered Hendrix and Henley in the Appalachian mountains, somewhere in northern West Virginia. They were nomads, changed against their will by another nomadic vampire. They were scared of what they had become and refused to kill humans. They didn't realize surviving on animals was an option until we found and told them. They took to it immediately. Hendrix and Theo fell in love, they were mates. Henley had no mate yet. We invited them to join our coven and they accepted. The twins quickly became my sisters. They were identical, twenty years old, both had heart shaped faces, small noses, full lips and large eyes. The only way I could tell the difference was by their hair and personalities. Both had pale, almost platinum blonde hair; Hendrix's was long and wavy, almost to her waist, about the same length as mine. Henley's was stick straight and at cut to her shoulders. They were so beautiful they could give Rosalie a run for her money.

After I was changed, Theo and I both went to college. He graduated from medical school and became an Orthopedic Surgeon. I majored in fine arts. I'm very skilled in painting and have my own collection. Every now and then I'll sell a painting or two. They sold for quite a bit of money, but Theo supported us mostly. He made more than enough to support ten families, let alone us. Hendrix was a lawyer. When she was changed, she discovered she had a power to make any situation turn out however she wanted it to. Therefore, she had yet to lose a case. She was mainly hired by upperclass people who didn't want publicity. We had plenty saved up and invested in businesses and the stock market. I also found out I was a mental shield. I could manipulate it and shield other people as well as remove it from me completely.

A week ago we moved into our new house in Forks, Washington, where it all began. Most of my roots here were gone. Charlie and Sue moved to another part of Washington. I had checked before we made the decision to move here. I didn't know if Jacob was still here. He was fourty something now. Probably married with a couple kids.

Since this was a new start together, Henley and I convinced Theo and Hendrix to take off from their jobs to attend high school with us. I wanted to experience it again. To feel and see the familiarity of the place. If I saw anybody I knew from my human days, the story is that I'm Isabella Swan's daughter, come back to where her mother fled. My name would be just Bella Montgomery and Theo would be my big brother. Hendrix and Henley would be our adopted sisters. If anybody asked who our guardians were, we'd just make something up. I looked into the mirror. I saw myself, deep brown, heavy hair fell almost to my waist. A thin nose set below two large almond shaped golden eyes, a pair of full rose bud lips. I was just as beautiful as Alice or Esme had been. Maybe not as pretty as Rosalie or the twins, but I was a close second. I tried to remember what I looked like as a human. I was already pale, my hair wasn't as long or as dark, and my eyes were chocolate brown. I was plain. When I looked at myself now, I felt strong and confident.

I was tempted to drive to the Cullens' house, to see if they were there or maybe just to ease my conscious. I walked outside and into the garage. We had already unpacked everything so there were empty boxes piled in the corner next to our cars. After my transformation, Theo made a point to buy the exact same cars we had before he was changed. He had his corvette and I had my BMW. Henley had a Audi R8 Spyder and Hendrix had a black Yamaha YZF-R6 motorcycle. **(A/N: All vehicles are on my profile) **The house we bought had a five car garage so we had plenty of space. The house we picked out was beautiful. It was three stories with a side wing that was two stories, white with dark green shutters. **(A/N: Pic on profile) **it had five bedrooms and four bathrooms.

I took all the boxes apart and folded them, putting them into a storage closet in the garage. We'd reuse them when the time came. I needed something to do. It was only 2 in the afternoon. It was Friday and Theo and Hendrix went to see a movie in Port Angeles. I grabbed the keys to my car. "Henley, I'm gonna go register us all for school." I said as I opened the door to my car. I heard her quiet "Okay" when I sat down in the seat. I grabbed the manilla folder in my glove box and flipped through it, making sure all the proper documents were there. I sped out of the driveway and onto the road. I noticed that we didn't live that far from where the Cullens did. I rolled my window down and breathed deeply, scanning the air for any trace of vampire other than my coven. My hands gripped the steering wheel tightly and my foot became like lead. It was there, faintly, but I could smell them. They were in the area, the Cullens. I wonder if it was just a visit or did they return to their forgotten home? It grew stronger the closer to town I got and I became nervous. It seemed like they were at the school. Are they attending? It was so stupid of me not to scan the area for their scent during the week we have been here. I've been so distracted with getting everything in order.

Well I guess it didn't matter now. I had always hoped for and feared this possibility. I pulled into the parking lot of the school. The students were currently changing classes. I got out and headed for the main office while discreetly looking at all the many faces of the students. I heard them begin to whisper as they caught sight of me.

"Who is that? Is she new?" I heard a girl say to her companion.

"Oh my God. Look at her, at her eyes. Do you think she's related to the Cullens?" I heared a boy whisper to his friend as they passed me. That was all the confirmation I needed. I froze when I heard: "Edward, _look._" It was no doubt Alice's voice. My feet were planted on the sidewalk and I turned to face them. They were nearly thirty feet away across the school grounds, but I looked straight at them. It was only Alice and Edward standing together. They were both just as I remembered them, only more enhanced with my new vision. Edward was beautiful, and I struggled not to run to him. He had a look of shock and disbelief on his face. Of course, once a skeptic, always a skeptic. I made eye contact with Alice and a huge smile spread across her face. I smiled faintly in return. It was small, just enough to where she knew I was smiling towards her. I turned back around and continued on into the office.

"Hello sweetie, what can I do for you?" A petite woman looked up from her newspaper. She had black hair, pale skin and deep red lipstick. She was probably in her twenties. Her looks oddly reminded me of the old silent film flapper girls. She could probably be in movies, yet she was here, in the small town of Forks as a school secretary. Wow. I wonder what her story is.

"I need to register my brother, my sisters, and I to begin going here. We just moved to the area." I spoke gently, trying not to scare her with my smile and my voice. She seemed indifferent to it, like she had seen a vampire many times before. Maybe not a _vampire _to her knowledge, but an exceptionally beautiful human. I wasn't surprised. The Cullens went here, so she was bound to be used to it.

She handed me some papers. "Okay, just fill out those, go in and give the principle your transcripts and we can get you started next week. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Perfect." I smiled showing all teeth. She stared at me a moment longer than what was needed. Oops. I shouldn't have pushed it. I took a seat and finished the papers. I gave them to her and went into the principles office. He was a balding man with a mustache and bloodshot eyes. He was wearing a cocoa brown suit with a bright red tie. It didn't really go together, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Hello, can I help you?" he spoke softly, and I felt bad for him. I saw all the family pictures on his desk, how happy he was in them, yet he looked terrible right now. Something must've happened.

"Yes, my name is Bella Montgomery. I'm here to register my siblings and I to go here. I was told you needed to see our transcripts." I smiled, only this time with no teeth at all.

"Okay, lets see," he spoke as I handed him the folder. He scanned them quickly and layed them on his desk. "Alright, everything looks good, Bella. I guess we'll see you and your family next week then?" he smiled.

"If thats everything then I guess so." I laughed lightly and he walked me out of his office. I left the main office and walked back out into the fresh air of the afternoon. I was only in there for about twenty minutes. I headed back to my car only to stop in my tracks, Edward was leaning against my car.

**Geez, I think thats my longest chapter yet. Pretty please review and tell me what you think!**

**Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone.. I know it's literally been like forever since my last update. My charger shorted out for my laptop and I just got a new one sooo YAY! I plan on updating more often then I did previously. **

**Enjoy!**

_Damn. Damn. Damn._ I chanted this in my head like a mantra, like it was the only thing that could save my life. I was still standing on the sidewalk, contemplating what to do next. Should I pretend like I don't know him? No, I end up slipping and he would know I was lying. I'd handle the situation indifferently. _No emotion, Bella._ I kept thinking that as I proceeded walking towards the car and him. I was just about six yards away when my phone went off. It startled me only slightly. _My Body by Young The Giant_ **(A/N: Great song!) **rang out hollowly through the empty parking lot. I took notice that Edward was becoming frustrated. He tried not to show it, but I could tell as he figited with his shirt and hair quickly.

"Hello?" I spoke with a light smile on my face. I was stalling; It was totally obvious.

"Bell," Theo sighed in relief. I rolled my eyes. He always worried about me when I went out without anyone. He still hasn't realized I'm not a child. "When are you coming home? Did you get everything set up?"

"Yes, we're officially starting school next week. Whoo hoo." I said sarcastically adding a light laugh to the end. He chuckled in response with a slight "Yay." I heard Hendrix laugh in the background. "I'll be home in a bit, I'm going to stop for a quick hunt on my way back. I need to talk to you about something." I said eying Edward. My voice took on a slight serious tone. Theo sobered up immediately. "Okay, Bella. We'll talk when you get back. Love ya." he added quickly. Even after all these years, he says it whenever we leave each other, even on the phone. Hendrix isn't jealous. She knows its only a sibling-type love.

"You too. Bye." I said and hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and continued to my car. Edward was absolutely glowering now. What happened? I thought back on my conversation with Theo. I didn't understand how any of that could make him mad.

Now standing in front of him, I had to control the urge the close the gap between us. It was like a pull towards him that I felt from deep in my belly. I stared shamelessly at him, as he did the same to me. With my enhanced eyes, he was even more gorgeous than I remembered. I planted my feet firmly and decided to break the silence.

"Hi." My voice was confident, but I was slowly beginning to panic. _Oh, God help me._

"Isabella Swan?" He spoke quickly, as if to force my name between his lips. Did he really hate me that much? Or, am I over-thinking this? Maybe it was disbelief. Bella Swan's a vampire! Get over it, you left, and I still became one of you! My internal monologue was irrational, but true all the same. If he left me for protection like I think he did, then it's definitely true.

"It's Bella. Geez, Edward, we went over this back in 2005." I said with an indifferent eye roll. "I'm still me, a little more durable, definitely, but still me." I told him. This was starting off better than I thought it would. I added a small smile. I didn't want this to be awkward.

"Oh my God, Bella." He was in shock. His golden eyes were huge and I saw he was working up to a huge speech. He opened his mouth and I prepared myself. "How the Hell did this happen? We left, Bella, _I left_ just to avoid this from happening to you! Who did this? I'm going to kill whoever -"

"Stop right there!" I shouted over him, our voices sounded perfect together. A harmony of soprano and bass bells coming together even though we were both shouting. "What do you mean you left to keep this from happening? You told me you didn't _love_ me anymore. That I was just a distraction for you! And _Hell_ no your not killing whoever did this to me! I am perfectly content to have been changed and the person who did this to me is someone I love dearly. " He needed to realize I wasn't the same push over that I was when I was human. Was my theory true? He actually left to protect me? I wanted to hear him admit it.

"I lied." he whispered. I heard it loud and clear, but I wanted a reasonable response. "Please elaborate for me, Edward." I scowled at him.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. His expression was one of extreme guilt and self-loathing. It took everything I had to just accept that he lied and everything could go back to the way it was like when I was human. But, I wasn't human, and I had a family of my own now. "Bella, please listen to me. I lied to you in the forest; I lied about everything. You were never a distraction. I did and still do fully love you with all of my being. I made myself lie, to make you believe me. And, the worst thing was: It worked! It worked so well Bella." He paused to chuckle darkly. "I never imagined that you would accept it so easily. I thought I'd have to lie to you for hours to convince you. It was torture for me. The entire time I wanted to take it all back, it was breaking me apart inside. But, your safety was the main thing on my mind. I couldn't curse you with an existince like mine. To take away your humanity was the worst thing I could've done to you. So I forced the family to leave, without goodbyes and explainations, I went back four years later to look for you. I was going to beg for forgiveness to do anything to convince you to take me back. But, you were gone from the area, just disappeared. I thought you died." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, tousling it even more than it already was.

"I never stopped loving you, from the moment I realized it when you were human, to this very day." He whispered, I could see the love in his eyes, it was radiating off him in waves. I knew it was radiating off me too, no doubt.

"I still love you, too." I spoke softly. He began to reach for me, but I stepped back. "Yes, I love you, but I need to learn to trust you again. I'll need some time, Edward." It was hard to say it, but it was true and I meant it. He began to reach for me again and this time I let him take my hand. I reveled in the way my hand fit perfectly in his, and we were the same temperature. The electric sparks that shot through my skin when he touched me were still there, if not amplified. "I completely understand. Take all the time you need, we have forever, you know." he smiled crookedly. I shook my head and smiled. Still holding my hand he began playing with my fingers. "I still can't read your mind." he mused.

"I'm a shield." I shrugged indifferently. His eyes widened slightly. "I should've guessed." he chuckled. "Carlisle had a theory about that back in the day."

"Yea. Its strictly mental. I can also stretch it to protect those around me, but its hard to keep up after a while. Speaking of Carlisle, could I come to your house later? I'd love to see everyone again." I decided not to tell him that I could remove it from my mind completely. I'd save that surprise for later.

"Of course, Bella. Esme will be delighted to have her daughter back again." He smirked at me, letting me know I was still part of his family, despite what I believed after he left.

"Same house?"

"Mmhmm. What time should I tell them you'll be over?" he asked. "It might be late. I still gotta talk to Theo and the twins." I sighed. His hands froze on mine when I said Theo's name. Ah. I understand now why he was angry earlier. I said 'I love you.' to Theo.

"Theo?" he mumbled. He was trying to hide it, but I could see the jealousy in his eyes.

I sighed at his reaction, though it secretly pleased me. "After you left, I was a wreck. I didn't leave the house for weeks, even for school. When I finally went back to school, I didn't talk to anyone unless I had to. I had started to hang out with Jacob Black, but he broke off our friendship. Angela was very supportive and helpful, but I'm ashamed to say I avoided her too. She got fed up with my behavior and took me out in effort to help me. I met Theo in Port Angeles when he was still human. He became my best friend. We remained close for three years. We even moved in together, sharing an apartment. One day, he went out for groceries and didn't come back. I got a call from the police saying they found his car on the side of the road near Forks, but it wasn't wrecked or anything. He was missing for two weeks. I found him in the back of my car, waiting for me so we could talk. I had previously told him your secret. I'm so sorry, Edward, but I had too. He wanted an explanation for my sadness and it spilled out one night when I was drinking." I looked at him gouging his reaction so far.

He nodded encouragingly. "It's alright. I understand. Continue."

"He believed me, of course I had explained the vegetarian diet to him. It turns out Victoria was in the area." I heard Edward gasp silently and grip my hand tighter. "She smelled my scent on Theo and ambushed him. She changed him, hoping he'd help her get to me and he refused and killed her after she told him her plan. He stayed away for those weeks to get started on the vegetarian diet, plus his eyes were still crimson. Theo doesn't have a power, but he has no bloodlust whatsoever. He doesn't think humans smell good in the least. So I think that's his power. He found me, told me what happened and I asked him to change me. We've been living together ever since. about fifteen years ago, we discovered the twins, Hendrix and Henley, in Appalachia. They were nomads, recently changed, and starving themselves to keep from killing humans. Theo and Hendrix immediatly fell in love, so they joined us. Now we're here." I laughed at my whole situation and Edward laughed with me. The sound of our laughes had me mezmorized.

"Well, I'd best be on my way." I said. "I'll be over around ten, if that's okay."

"Thank you for telling me your story, and that's fine. I'll be waiting." He brought my hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles. If I could still blush, I'd be beet red. Just as his lips made contact with my skin, the school's bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I waved to Edward as I got into my car. He watched me with a happy smile on his face as students filed out into the parking lot. I pulled out quickly, beating all the slow humans.

I stopped and killed a few deer before I got home. I walked through the door and Theo was immediately hugging me, and sniffing me. He gave me a strange look that said 'Spill'.

"I got some news everyone. Please prepare yourselves and don't be angry."

Hendrix and Henley made their way down the stairs and met us in the living room. Hendrix sat on Theo's lap in the chair and Henley spread herself out on the sofa while I remained standing. As much as Theo claimed he was, I was more a leader of this coven than anyone.

I told them what I had experienced at the school, and that I planned on getting back together with Edward, once he earned my trust again. Henley began to smile, got up and hugged me. "I'm so happy for your Bell!" she whispered in my ear. "Thanks." I whispered back to her. I expected acceptance from the sisters. Theo...Well, not so much.

"Is this what you really want?" his voice was tense, it broke the silence. I faced him. Hendrix was giving me a small smile in encouragement. He looked torn between accepting this, or demanding I rethink everything I'd been through. "Yes." I said confidently making eye contact. "Okay, Bella. But, I swear to God, if he does anything to hurt you again. I will rip him apart and burn him." I smiled. This was what I expected. His threat was whole-hearted, but I knew he just wanted to protect me. I embraced both him and Hendrix. I went upstairs to my room and showered and changed into something appropriate. I was a little nervous about how I would be accepted, but I was excited all the same.

Once I pulled into the familiar winding drive that led to their house, my nerves kicked up a little. The classical music I had softly playing in my car was only helping a little. I walked at a quick pace up onto the porch and took a deep breath before knocking.

The door opened and I was greeted by my former family.

**How was it? I hope it's alright. I'll probably update within the next couple days. I'm going to look for a picture of a girl who looks like how I envision the twins to look like to post on my profile. As always, please review.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Its been probably a month since my last update, if not longer. I'm too lazy to check right now. I just haven't had the urge to write, and I still kinda don't. But, I figured if I go ahead and type up a chapter it'll give me some creative ideas.**

**Hope you like it!**

**I realize that I never put up a Disclaimer. I never really feel the need to because none of us writers on here don't own the series or book we write about. Thats kinda why we write on **_**here.**_

**But, just to get it out there:**

**I don't own the Twilight Saga or anything related to it.**

It was almost like reliving a moment that happened years and years ago, back when I was still human. When Edward brought me home to meet his family that very first time and I was worried they wouldn't like me. This time around, I'm not human Bella, Edward isn't holding my hand leading me through the threshold, and I've met them all already.

When the door swung open, I was met with the faces of those whom I used to, and still do think of as parents. Carlisle was there with his arm around a beaming Esme. They were just as my human memories recalled them, though more defined and beautiful with my vampire eyes.

"Oh, Bella!" I heard Esme gasp as she wrapped her arms around my torso, squeezing me like I would disappear any second. Which could happen if this ended up going badly, despite the good start I'm having. "Esme! I missed you so much." I said into her hair for she still hadn't let me go. I had missed her. It was nice hugging her. A mother's embrace was something I hadn't experienced in long time. It was comforting and familiar.

"Esme, darling, let the rest of us have a turn." I heard Carlisle chuckle beside us. She reluctantly let me go and I turned to face Carlisle. He opened his arms for a hug which I accepted without hesitation.

"We have our missing daughter back, don't we?" He said over my shoulder to Esme, who was rubbing my back with her hand. He let me go and wrapped his arms back around Esme.

I stepped back and looked around. I didn't see anyone on the first floor. It was void of people except us three. I looked back at both of them. "Where is everyone?" My voice echoed through the open space. Carlisle smiled at me, almost sheepishly. "They didn't want to overwhelm you. They felt they should come to you when you were ready for them to." I smiled, more to myself then them. I was immensely grateful for the space they were giving me. I don't think an onslaught of vampires all at once would've done my nerves any good. I wanted them all down here together, but I needed a moment to myself first.

"Would you mind if I went to the bathroom for a second? I just need a moment to myself." I knew I didn't need to ask, but I didn't want to intrude in any way possible.

"Of course, Bella! Whatever you need to do; feel free, you know our home is yours as well." Esme answered like any mother would. I nodded at them with a slight smile on my face before making my way to the bathroom.

Once inside, I faced the mirror and placed my hands on either side of the vanity. I studied my appearance. My waist-length, dark mahogany hair, laid nicely in waves down my back and sides. I took note of all the changes that I aquired along with my change. My chocolate iris' were replaced with light golden ones, my nose became straighter and smaller. My lips were the only thing that still held some of their humanity. My upper lip was still slightly fuller than my bottom, not enough for human eyes to see, but enough for me to remember I did used to be human, and standing in this very same spot many years prior. Over all, I was beautiful. Even more so than most vampires. I had only been in the bathroom for about thirty-five seconds.

Taking one more deep breath, I opened the door and walked back to the living room. Esme and Carlilse were nowhere to be seen, so I'm assuming they went upstairs to further my privacy. I figured I'd name them off and they'd come down when I called for them.

"Alice?" My voice rang out through the empty first floor. One second I was on the couch by myself and the next, Alice was beside me with her small arms wrapped around my neck.

"Oh my God! Bella! You have no idea how hard it was for me not to run across that silly parking lot and jump on you! I've missed you entirely too much!" she practically yelled as she squeezed me even more tightly than she already was. I, of course, was squeezing her back just as much. I had missed her so much, for so long, and I told her as much.

"I saw this happening earlier this morning before we left for school, and all day long I've been singing in my head all day to keep it from Edward. He was kinda ticked when we got home and I told him I knew about this happening, but it was too late by then so he had to forgive me." she smiled happily and began talking about how we needed to go shopping and how she couldn't wait to meet Hendrix and Henley.

"Alice." I said her name and she still hadn't quit talking. "Alice." I said again, a little louder. She broke off mid-sentence and finally looked at me. "Give me a few days to get used to the idea, and make some space in my closet." I laughed whole heartedly with her. It sounded like the pealing of bells as we laughed together. It was normal, but still unsettling to hear myself speak, let alone laugh.

"Where's Jasper?" I finally noticed his absence. He was always by Alice's side. Her smile fell a little. "He's upstairs in our bedroom. He can't wait to see you again, but he still blames himself for your disastrous eighteenth birthday party. I keep telling him over and over that it wasn't his fault. But, he insits that it was, that it was his fault we left in the first place."

I was immediatly filled with guilt. I never knew he would blame himself for something that couldn't have been helped. There was always the risk factor. I was a human willingly inside a house full of vampires. It was their nature to drink blood. I never blamed him for anything.

"Jasper? Can you come down here?" I called. It took three seconds for him to finally decend the stairs and sit next to Alice on the couch.

"Jasper, I never blamed you, not once, not at all. It never occurred to me to blame anyone at all except myself. _I_ was the one putting myself at risk every single day. Every one of you expressed to me the difficulties and danger I would face being here. I never expected any one of you to go against you instincts. I have always been extremely controlled for a vampire of my age, but I know bloodlust. I want you to quit blaming yourself for what happened. It happened in a matter of seconds. We couldn't of prevented it." I bore my gaze into his, expressing my acceptance and forgiveness to where he could feel it with his gift. He smiled softly and leaned over Alice to give me a one-armed hug. "Thank you, Bella." he whispered.

I looked around the room at the still empty loveseat and chairs and said "Emmett? Rosalie?" Emmett wasted no time in coming straight down and pulling me into a big bear hug. If I were still human, he would've crushed me, but luckily I could withstand his strenghth now. Rose decended down the stairs at a human pace. When she finally came to stand in front of me she gave me a small smile and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back, though I was slightly stunned at her action. "We all missed you very much." I gasped quietly at the revelation. Was she telling the truth? I'd have to ask Edward about that later. "I missed all of you too. Very much."

I could hear Edward pacing in his room upstairs as he waited for me to call him down here. "Edward," I laughed lightly. "You can come down here now."

I heard him say "Finally." before coming down to sit next to me. I saw him gaze at me, and though I could feel the love and admiration in his steady gaze, I still was reluctant. I knew it wouldn't be long though, until I trusted him completely again. I watched the emotions flitter across his face from happiness to being unsure about how close I was comfortable being next to him. I just took his hand in mine and enjoyed the pleasurable tingles that flowed from his skin into mine.

Carlilse and Esme chose to come back down and he sat in a chair with her seated next to him on the arm rest. "So, Bella, how did this happen to you?" I squeezed Edward's hand and began my story. By the time I finished, it was almost midnight. My story was a fairly uneventful one. I feel like I was made for vampirism.

We were all just talking amongst ourselves, catching up, talking about schooling and careers when we heard cars begin driving up the driveway. I looked out the window to see Theo's Corvette and Henley's Audi pull up. I sighed heavily and shook my head. The doorbell rang. "Its my family." I said to everyone. I guess it was time for introductions.

**That seemed like a pretty okay place to stop. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter even though it was mainly just a filler. As always, I hope you liked it, and please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! :) This chapter was very delayed in getting typed up so I made time to do it. **

**I'm uploading pictures onto my profile of who I envisioned as Theo and a picture of a girl who represents the twins. Check em out! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters.**

Nobody moved to answer the door. I glanced at every face in the room. All of them were filled with unsureness and hesitancy. I completely understood their feelings, I had felt them many times in meeting other vampires, but this was both of my families meeting for the first time and the only feeling I felt was nervousness. Carlisle started for the door with Esme staying where she was when I found my voice.

"I'll get it, Carlisle." I walked over the door and grasped the knob in my hand. Before turning it, I turned to look at Jasper. "Will you relax everyone a little please? I want this to go smoothly." I smiled a little at him as he nodded and the effect was immediate. I saw everyones faces relax and lose their tenseness.

Grasping the door handle, I pulled it open and was immediately embraced by Theo. I heard a quiet rumble emmiting from Edward's chest as Theo held me close and whispered "Thank God your okay. I was going out of my mind." I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him. Hendrix stuck close to Theo and Henley smiled at everyone in the room.

"Umm. Okay, Theo, Hendrix, Henley, these are the Cullens. Carlisle, his mate Esme, Alice and her mate Jasper, Emmett, his mate Rosalie, and this is Edward." I said his name last after gesturing to each person and going to stand next to him. I carefully watched Theo. I was anxious about his reaction to meeting Edward and his family. I didn't expect this to happen so soon. His expression showed he was deep in thought. Then suddenly, out of no where, his lips pulled back over his teeth and he snarled at Edward, lunging for him. I immediatley put my shield up around Theo and walked into it with him, encasing us together in a bubble. We couldn't get out, and nobody could get in. I made it thick, thick enough to where no one else could hear us and we couldn't hear them.

"Theo! What the Hell is your deal?" I screamed with my arms flailing over my head in exasperation. We've already argued about this, and came to an agreement. "The guy destroyed you Bell! You were broken in pieces when we met and you healed and now if that happens again, its going to be with you your entire existence! I can't let that happen to you! Your my sister, my best friend. I love you and I don't want to see you broken forever." His anger broke and he fell to the floor and hugged his knees. He laid his head down on them, avoiding my look, my disapproval for his outburst of anger.

"Theo," I sighed, sitting down and wrapping my arms around him. I buried my face in his hair, inhaling his scent. He smelled familiar, like home. I could not let Edward rule my attention and forget about Theo. "I know things will seem different once we begin this path. But, I promise, nothing with come between us. Hendrix understands our bond, and Edward will come to get used to it too. He has to or he won't have me. But, you have to give him a chance, Theo. He won't screw it up, if I still know him as well as I used to; he'll get it right." I was suddenly wrapped in his arms as he now hugged me. "Okay, Bell." he whispered. "I'm still gonna play the role of big brother, though." He said smirking at me because he knew I couldn't stop him from doing that.

"Alright, you big goof, lets join the others again." I laughed and stood up, pulling him with me. I could see the blurred forms of all the vampires outside my shield. It was so blurred because of how thick I made it. Normally its crystal clear, with a white glowing emitting from it. Almost like an LED light. It was shaped in a perfect bubble surrounding us, cutting us off from the others. "Wow." Theo breathed. "I never realized how silent it was in here. Its a peaceful change from hearing everything."

I smiled. "I know, I use it when I want to be by myself. The silence calms me." He laughed. "Maybe I can try it sometime?" he looked at me. I nodded at him. I took the shield down and watched as it snapped back into me like a rubber band. In the beginning of my vampiric life, it was hard to manipulate it. Getting it to do what I wanted was tiring in my mind. I felt like I should've been exhausted in my mind after every time I practiced, but I wasn't. I would never physically be tired.

Sounds of the forest around us assaulted our ears, along with the chattering happening amongst everyone else. Hendrix ran to Theo and he wrapped his arms around her. "Its okay, I'm okay now." he whispered into her hair. I walked over to Edward and took his hand in mine for comfort. He squeezed my fingers gently in understanding. Theo broke away from Hendrix and came over to Edward and I with his hand outstretched to Edward.

It felt like the moment happened in slow motion for me. I analyzed both their faces as they reached for each other. Edward's was smooth and calm with welcome. Theo's was deep in thought and determination. No doubt he was overcoming his anger to do this out of his love for me. When they finally shook hands, I let a quiet sigh of relief fall from my lips. The metaphorical ice was broke. Tension melted away from the room as everyone began to chat with ease, introducing each other for a more personal beginning besides just me saying who was who. I drug Edward to the loveseat and leaned into him. Watching our two families begin to meld into one. It was a lovely sight to see. I took in the scene of happiness and closed my eyes and basked in the feeling.

Now if I could just get everything back to how it was with Edward and I.

**Okay. I know this is short. I typed this out to get out of my funk with writer's block and I think I got myself out of it for now. I want reviews before I'll update again. At least five. I've had tons of people favorite this and all i ask is if your taking the time to do that, write me a couple words of encouragement :)**

** I want 5 reviews until I make my next update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I've been stuck on the plot for this story for a while now. I've kind of lost where I wanted to go with it. I definitely want to update! Its not on hold or anything. I just need some inspiration. If you read this story and have an idea for a plot twist or ending please review or pm me. I would most definitely give you credit for the idea you give if I use it, I would just be bringing it to life.. kind of.. I guess. Haha. **

**But I'm at a loss. If I suddenly come up with something, you guys will see an update soon. As of right now, I'm asking sincerely for your help. **

**Thank you so much.**

**Samantha :))**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so thrilled about the reviews I recieved and some amazing ideas that were presented to me. To **_Pinklady34_**: I started this about two years ago. I can't believe its taken me this long to give it any attention, but my views on the whole Bella forgiving Edward situation match yours. She gave in too easily in the actual series and in my story. If I went back and fixed it now, I might have to redo like three chapters haha. I'm lazy. But I love your ideas, and I plan to incorporate them. Thank you so much. :)**

**To **_ .amazing01_**: Yours and **_Pinklady34's_**ideas were very similar in nature and I plan to sort of combine the two. Thank you as well :)**

**To everyone else who submitted reviews, I absolutely love that you love this story. To everyone that reviewed ideas, **_Pinklady34__**, **__ .amazing01__**,**_** and**_Fakin'it_**, thank you guys. I really really do appreciate it. **

**And finally, to **Rose, the guest**: I love Theo as well. He was mostly based on my boyfriend, both in looks and personality. Thanks for reviewing :)**

"Bell, are you sure you're ready for him to be in your life again?"

Theo and I sat on my bed. We've been looking through old photo albums, laughing and joking about the things we did before the twins came into our lives. Like the time when we went to New York, unbeknownst to us fashion week was in full swing. _Alice had been on my mind and with my new body, I was more curious about clothing and different styles. We snuck in and with my luck, we walked right into the models' changing area. A grey haired man grabbed my hand and pulled me into the group of half naked girls. _

_"What are you doing? Are you trying to ruin this for me? Get dressed!" he screamed and threw a emerald green silk dress at me. I looked at Theo, panicked. He was laughing at me and it immediately infuriated me. But, I didn't let him know that."I'm gonna go find a seat Bell!" he hollered over the group. I just waved my hands behind me as I started to strip. They lined us all up to go out onto the runway. I had made up my mind. I was gonna rock this shit. _

_It was my turn and when I walked out, everyone in the audience went silent. I searched them- all open mouthed like fish out of water- for Theo. When I spotted him, I had to stifle a giggle. He looked just like the rest of them. As I made it to the end of the run way, readying myself for my pose, the cameras suddenly came to life. Flashes and the clicking of camera shutters were the only sounds to be heard. As I turned and made my way back to the beginning of the runway, I heard Theo's booming voice. "Hell yeah!" The crowd went nuts and then I was out of view. _

"Theo, I'm not really sure of anything that has to do with him. My life has been turned upside down in a matter of one day. Remember this?" I held up the picture of Theo, me, and Mark Vincent, the designer who shoved me into his show. He ended up giving me the dress as a thank you gift. He said I made his show a success, that it must've been fate that I showed up and wore his most valued piece. It was a masterpiece and I was proud of it. I've been saving it for a special occasion. **(A/N: pic of dress on profile) **

"Oh my God, Yes! That was a great, yet, unexpected night. You were an absolute natural. You still have the dress don't you?"

"Yeah, I don't want to wear it unless the occasion is special enough though. Its too magnificent to wear just out to dinner or to formal party." I slid the picture back into its slot in the album. "I'm sorry Theo." A wave of emotion crashed over me and I knew that if crying were possible, I would have tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Oh Bell, its okay! What are you apologizing for?" He wrapped his arms around me in a hug and rubbed my back. I felt stupid. Like a hypocrite. How many times have I preached to Henley about never letting a man rule her life? I'd probably told her three hundred times until she finally dumped that damn mooch-ass vampire from Europe.

"I just feel like a hypocrite. Like I'm doing exactly what I never thought I would do: let a man rule my life, my thoughts. He left me Theo! He put me through pain no doctor could ever fix. And I'm just letting him back in! I know he apologized, admitted his lies. I feel like I need to be furious, tear off a couple of his limbs for the pain he caused me. But, dammit I still yearn for him. I still love him, maybe even more now that he left for my safety. My mind's running a billion miles a minute and I'm so confused between my head and my heart." I pulled away from him and ran my hands through my hair, flipping it up behind me so I could lay back on my pillows.

"Are you serious right now?" He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"What?" I snapped.

"Sweetheart, you're mates. Your gonna love him, _yearn_ for him no matter what happens between you. I swear I don't know how he managed to leave you. I could never leave Hendrix. Maybe your bond wasn't as strong while you were human. I don't have all the answers right now, but I know that you'll figure it out with time. Spend time with Edward. You're both very different people now compared to when you used to be together. Try to have a fresh start. You're a vampire now, sweetie. Anything's possible."

I absorbed everything he said and it put me at ease. He was right. He was always right. I could do it, right? A fresh start? We would always have our past, but as of right now, I'm imagining our future.

"I love you, Theo."

"You too, Bell, always."

**Okay so if this seems kinda jumbled, its because it is. Its been a very long while since I've written anything other than poetry. This was basically just a filler to get my head back into it and I'm obviously a little out of practice so I apologize. This chaper may not even end up being a main event that you have to remember in my storyline, but I think it gives a little insight into their lives before the twins, before Forks. Please don't think this is me at my best because its definitely not. Reviews are always welcomed! They encourage me!**

**Much love, Samantha :)**


End file.
